


Qrow's free day

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Team STRQ - Freeform, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Qrow just wanted to enjoy the weekend; no homework, no team sessions, just a free day to relax and chill on his own. it didn't turn out quite as he wanted.INKTOBER Day 16Prompt: Wild





	Qrow's free day

Qrow ran inside his dorm with a kind of freaked out look on his face.

Taiyang looked at him from his spot on his bed, perplexed. In those few months at Beacon he thought he figure it out most of his teammates, even the mysterious Brawen twins, but he could swear he never saw such a look in Qrow’s face.

“Qrow… is everything alright?” the blonde couldn’t help but ask, putting aside his magazine.

“Tai, I just had the craziest day!”

Taiyang raised an eyebrow “What do you mean?”

_Qrow just wanted to enjoy the weekend. No homework, no team sessions, just a free day to relax and chill on his own. So he left pretty early in the morning, decided to reach for the town and walk around a bit in the quiet early hours. _

_He went to take a ship, took a seat and waited for his stop. There weren’t too many passengers at that hour so it was a quiet flight, until a particularly weird passenger entered the ship, the stop right before the end of the line. _

_A goat got in and took a seat. Qrow was sure he was dreaming but the look of wonder in the face of the other few people around him told him he wasn’t. _

_He didn’t know if pilots were aware of this peculiar passenger but decided to let it go and maybe not piss off the animal. One of the other passengers and fellow schoolmate of Beacon didn’t seem to share his line of thoughts though, because he decided to approach the animal and play with it. _

_In other words: annoy the hell out of it. _

_“Hey Goat! Did you buy your ticket? It’s not fair that you can fly free and we can’t!” What an idiot. The brilliant guy decided to pull on the goat’s ear and before Qrow or anyone inside the ship could do anything about it, that was it. _

_When the pilot announced the end of the line he saw a lot of people run away from his ship, a goat still inside and two boys beaten up. The pilot couldn’t figure out if it was something between the two guys or if the goat beat both of them. _

_Qrow would never reveal who was responsible for his black eye. _

“It was the goat, was it?”

“Shut up Tai, I’m not done yet!”

_After his first misadventure of the day, and a really bad conversation with the stupid guy who caused it, Qrow decided to find a café and get some breakfast. _

_Found what he wanted, he sat at a table, got his order and enjoyed his black coffee. It was nice, peaceful, and a couple of cute girls were sitting at the table across him, giving him a great view. They noticed and he just winked at them. The girls giggled and he smugly got a sip of his drink. _

_Yep, it was nice. _

_Until it wasn’t. _

_A bird entered the ship. How did it get inside? Qrow surely had no idea. The only thing he knew is that the same girls were now running out screaming while the barista was trying, and failing, to get the animal out._

_The situation was too absurd and it was still too early in the morning for Qrow to intervene in any way. Instead, he calmly finished his coffee enjoying the ridiculous show of the bartender and went out, mindful to leave extra tip just this once. _

“Wow, do people need to fight a bird to get a decent tip?”

“Do you want me to finish the story or not?”

“There’s more???”

_The rest of the morning went on pretty chill, enough to let his guard down and make him believe nothing else would happen to him that day. _

_It’s useless to say how wrong he was. _

_It was about lunchtime, and Qrow’s stomach started to complain. As any normal student, he considered to just got back to school and eat there, but eventually decided to treat himself just for once. _

_Maybe getting back would’ve been a better idea. _

_Walking by the docks, he found a little kiosk selling fried fish and thought “why not?” Making up his mind, he talked to the seller and got his lunch. He took his first bite and hummed in delight. _

_It was good, way better than you’d think for something coming from a kiosk. _

_Unluckily for him, the seagulls seemed to share his opinion on the food. Soon, a flock flew around the kiosk, attacking both owner and customer. _

_This time, Qrow was wise enough to start running away, a move that revealed to be quite ineffective because the birds decided to just fly after him and the food. Even dropping his lunch wasn’t enough to chase them away at first. _

_After that last event, the student decided that it was better to get back to school inside his safe dormitory. _

Taiyang was deliberately laughing at him, without even bothering trying to hide it.

“I won’t leave this room ever again.” the Brawen deadpan commented.

“Well, I guess we could say you had a pretty… _wild_ day!” Taiyang finger gunned him.

Qrow broke his vow right away: chasing Tai to punish him for that awful pun was way more important.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how Qrow's semblence manifested for the first time. He just didn't realize it.


End file.
